


Celebration

by kaicho



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ASL Link, Comedy, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Selectively Mute Link, link is a jackass, link/sidon is not the main focus but integral to the story, more about link/ganondorf's relationship n trifoce n all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicho/pseuds/kaicho
Summary: Link invites Ganon to rehydrate in the Zora’s Domain during a celebration. Only thing is, Ganon has no idea what he’s truly in for, or what this celebration is even about.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> i finally hop on the rehydrated ganon bandwagon as well. mostly i like the idea of him, link, n zelda trying to understand where they fit into the story together. this idea isn't really shown in this story, just a half-baked idea i started typing up. i was tempted to chop it up into actual chapters but i knew if i did i wouldn't finish it. so here's the full thing in one go.
> 
> there's fighting but nothing in detail so i left out the violence warning.

“Feast your eyes, pal.”

Link punctuated the sentence with a hard swat to Ganon’s back, not strong enough to topple the tall Gerudo man but definitely with the intent to sting. Ganon huffed in response, looking up at the intricate layout of Zora’s Domain.

It was impressive, in so many words. Long spires of stone carved and polished to be an enormous statue set amidst the mountain it resided within, endless streams of crystal water so clear Ganon could see the bottom of it from where he was, seeing the glimmering dark stones at the bottom. Nearly every inch had some circular pattern or polished gem carved into it, radiant streaks of silver streaming outwards and wrapping around sapphires and opals as if they were fish scales. It’s majesty was unmatched by any other.

Ganon squinted, turning his gaze this way and that, as if waiting for the shine of the lights to fade away to their true form.

Link paused only a few minutes before he waved for the other to begin moving. It’d been a literal century since the two have ever spoken to each other, and Ganon could still count the number of sentences Link has said to him on his hands.

As the two made their way over the bridge leading into the Domain proper, Ganon mulled over the letter Zelda had written him. Ever since his resurrection he’d stayed in Gerudo Town, more familiar with the dry desert and the customs than Hyrule castle, much less with the Zora, yet Zelda had insisted he meet Link for some kind of celebration. She had not given details, simply telling him to send Link her regards.

“What kind of celebration are we participating in?” he inquired, not wishing to be left in the dark anymore. “I’d like a grasp on how I should present myself.”

The Gerudo wear he was accustomed to was nice, but it simply did not fit the current situation, already feeling the mugginess of the air cause his silken trousers to cling to his skin, long crimson hair tangling in on itself and curling in the dampness. He mulled if the Zora had any combs he could use, but then shook the notion off as unlikely since he’d never seen one with any hair to speak of.

Link turned and his hands moved, whirring into shapes and motions that were enhanced by his expressions and tilts of his head, but Ganon understood none of it. He let Link stumble along until the other remembered, voice grunting low as Link spoke instead.

“Don’t know?” He said in clipped phrases, somehow even less eloquent than Ganon remembers him being.

He pieces it together enough. “No, Zelda never elaborated.”

Something flashed in those blue eyes of his. Mischief? Mirth? Whatever it was, Ganon already didn’t like it.

“Good.” Link nods to himself, a smile spreading across his face.

“Just tell me already,” Ganon grit out, brows furrowing.

“No.”

Ganon felt like tossing the Hylian Champion off the bridge. He would have, if not for the two Zora guards watching the two of them, or more likely watching him. Their gazes had flitted over Link without an ounce of suspicion, cataloging his presence before levelling Ganon with their attentions.

Zora were not something Ganon remembers too well, having lived his life in the desert that would have cooked these amphibious creatures alive. They were taller than Hylians, but Ganon was reassured that neither of the two came up any farther than his pectorals. The one on the right had a black coloration, standing tall and serene, though he smiled and waved at Link as the pair came up, flashing a grin that was full of sharp triangular teeth. The one to the left was a striking purple that made their topaz eyes all the more prominent as they level the other Zora with an unamused glare, stating to not fool around while guarding the bridge.

“But it’s an important day! At least congratulate Link, sweetie!” says the black Zora, causing the purple one to huff.

“Sheesh, think about your duty…” she grouses, then tilts her head to Link with the tiniest of smiles, “Congratulations, Link.”

The hero in turn gives a wide beaming smile, his hands moving again that Ganon doesn’t even bother trying to follow. Whatever it was, it caused the two Zora guards to glance up at the Gerudo man’s way.

“What?” He asked, folding his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. He was used to being gawked at, being a rare one-in-a-million voe Gerudo, as well as being  _ the _ Ganondorf Dragmire that had been revived thanks to the tireless efforts of the Queen of Hyrule and Hylian Champion.

Really, it was no big deal.

Both Zora bow their heads to him and step aside, allowing the two to finally enter. Link grabs Ganon by the wrist, or more of grabbing the bracelet on his wrist since the Hylian’s tiny hands would never be able to wrap around entirely, and began to physically drag him forth. Ganon suffered the indignity for half a step before wrenching his hand away, falling in step with Link instead. They walked over another bridge and Ganon could have easily crossed it in half the speed Link was going, but he was the guest this time and thus had to defer to the other in these matters.

“I’m serious though, what is this celebration for?” He whispers one last time before they reach the main platform, already seeing a vast coloration of a myriad of Zora. He knew he  _ could _ just go and ask someone there, getting a prompt answer, but then he’d have to admit he didn’t know to the Zora, and that was a social blunder he wasn’t willing to commit. Relations were already sore as they were, and Ganon wasn’t going to make it worse with his ignorance.

“Celebration,” Link answered unhelpfully. “Partying, swimming, duels.”

“Duels?” Now that was something that intrigued Ganon. He’d been the best Gerudo warrior before his fall into darkness, and there was no better way to earn respect than proving your mettle in honorary combat.

Link grinned slyly then, as if he was waiting for this, as if the cat got the cream. A spring entered his step, causing him to begin bounding away, urging Ganon to follow less he lose the shorter man in the crowd of Zora ilk. The sea of fishfolk parted easily for the Hylian but not Ganon, many of them halting in their steps to take a second or third look as he tried in vain to make headway through the crowd. He felt his temper boil and he forcefully shunted it down.

When he’d finally,  _ finally _ , made it up the steps to a second tier that was mercifully less crowded, he searched around for the Hylian, fully intending to throttle him and throw him off into one of those glimmering waterfalls that flew over thirty feet below. Instead, another black-scaled Zora approached him, Ganon at first thinking it was the one from before but taking a second look he noticed this one was taller and had more built musculature, the fins just slightly different and way he carried himself far more serious.

“Lord Ganondorf Dragmire,” he addresses him, pointing his spear up a flight of stairs into a large room where water flowed out of, “would you please grace the king with your presence? The Champion of Hyrule has already made it up there.”

Oh, that little Hylian was getting thrown now.

Ganon covered his fury with a brusque nod, taking the steps up and making any last-minute fixtures to his wardrobe before he presented himself to the king.

The king was perhaps as big as a Molduga. Ganon found it hard to tell as only his upper half wasn’t submerged, but the king still towered above every other occupant with ease. Below and to his side was an ugly green Zora who Link was signing to with a fervor, though as soon as Link noticed Ganon’s arrival he stopped abruptly, waving him over as if he had not just left the other man behind to flounder.

“It is an honor to meet you, King Dorephan of Zora’s Domain,” Ganon says, kneeling before the king and lowered his head. When he was given the approval he rose back up, taking solace that aside from the king he was still the tallest person in the room. “I am Ganondorf Dragmire, the vessel that which the calamity flowed through. Those dark times are behind me now, and I am humbled to take place in your celebrations as your honored guest.”

The king rumbled in return, entire being seeming to bellow with just that small tone.

“It is my honor as King of the Zora to have you as our most esteemed guest.” He chuffed, a large smile splitting his weathered face. “Your presence will surely steal the show.”

Ganon couldn’t help but smirk at that. “I pray then that my presence does not detract anymore than it already has.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Link doing his hand-waving thing to the ugly green Zora, causing the elderly man’s eyes to widen.

Before Ganon can not-so-subtly infer to Link the impromptu swimming lesson he had planned for him, another Zora, much taller than the others sans the king, strode in with open arms and a booming voice. This Zora was red like a few of the others Ganon has seen, yet his scales were brighter, glimmering like rubies as his body was clad in silver and sapphires. He strode in with a regal gait, only belied by the speed and force at which he rushed over to pick Link up in a hug that Ganon thought resembled how sand seals would flop up and crush the handlers when it was feeding time.

“Link! My most dear and wonderful friend, you’ve returned to me, finally, for this most joyous of occasions!” The red Zora, Ganon’s scant intel finding he was likely this Prince Sidon Link had mentioned before, held Link up high as the other returned his fierce smile. He spun around with the hero in his arms, the king merely chuckling in amusement as that ugly green Zora watched with only the faintest of frowns on his ridiculously long mouth.

It isn’t until the prince slows his movements and Link pats his forearm to gain his attentions that Link points over in Ganon’s direction, having been left out of whatever inner loop the others were engaged in. 

“Ganondorf Dragmire,” Sidon breathes, lowering Link back to stand by himself as the prince takes a step closer to the Gerudo. Ganon is only silently mollified with being forgotten when he finds he and Sidon are pretty much the same height and Sidon has to tilt his head up to make eye contract. Sidon bows, allowing himself to be shorter for one prime moment. “It is an honor to meet you, I am Sidon, Prince of the Zora.”

Ganon bows in return, being thankful that Sidon hadn’t mauled him like he’d done Link. He seemed to reign in his exuberance for proper formalities, and Ganon’s opinion of the Zora rose significantly in turn.

“My pleasure, Prince Sidon. Link has told me much about you.” As much as Link was willing to say, simply giving short sentences about his travels that Zelda had to fill in. Ganon knew Link was able to speak, but he seemed only able to do so freely to either Ganon or Zelda, the latter with much more ease. With others he’d speak even less, preferring to make expressions and motions or blurting one one-word sentences that everyone else accepted with ease. With how utterly difficult it was for Link to communicate, Ganon had worried of Zelda’s choice to let him be the Hylian Ambassador to the Zora in the first place. He is happy to be proven wrong for once, finding Link’s hand-language was understood here.

“He has?” Sidon’s gaze flits down to the short Hylian, grin widening even more if possible. “I’m ecstatic to hear that! I hope your time here is a positive one, we have much prepared for the day! We shall show you all that Zora’s Domain has to offer!” The prince did something funny then, putting an arm out in front to flex, that Link quickly copied with a nod.

“Yes, yes,” said Ganon, unsure if he was supposed to flex in return. “I’ve heard from Link. I’d be more than happy to participate if you’d allow me.”

Sidon’s smile lowered for a fraction of a second, blinking. “Oh, well, you do not have to-”

“Sidon!” Everyone quickly turned to Link, who had spoken unprompted for once, hand raised high. He looked up at the Zora. “Clothes!”

“Clothes, oh–! Certainly, but I should probably tell your friend–”

“Tell later!” Link nodded to himself as if he’d come up with the best route of action, meeting Ganon’s confused look with his own cocky grin. “Ganon will compete.”

That ugly green Zora let out a gasp.

Sidon for his part had his eyes widen, taking another look at Link before bringing his attentions over to Ganon.

“Are you sure?” Sidon asked, with even King Dorephan leaning forward to hear the answer.

Ganon, for his part, was utterly perplexed. Was this some sort of culture clash involving the duels? He looked askance to Link who only threw him an insufferable sneer, causing the Gerudo man’s lips to curl into a frown.

He nodded to the King. “I, Ganondorf Dragmire, will compete.” 

King Dorephan leaned back in his throne, a contemplative look appearing on his face. He studied Ganon as if inspecting some common insect, and a lifetime of conditioning allowed Ganon to not squirm under his intense gaze.

After a prolonged pause King Dorephan finally nodded. “I shall allow it. It will make things… interesting.” He shot a look to Link who gave him a thumbs up. “Muzu, lead Ganondorf to his quarters for the evening. There is still much preparation to be done.”

The ugly green Zora nodded, apparently named Muzu. He hobbled over to Ganon, inclining his expansive flat head. Ganon wondered if he’d ever served a tray of food on his head before, he’d certainly be well-equipped for the job. “Follow me, sire.”

All Ganon can do is follow, looking over his shoulder as he went out one doorway while Link and Prince Sidon headed another way.

-

The room, like the rest of the Domain, was beautiful. It was an open room, reminding Ganon somewhat of an oasis as even here small rivers swam through channels in the floor. He was given an expansive bed, the mattress filled with water that conformed to his body (Link had told him about the beds, something about bouncing). Above him was a perfectly circular window, allowing in the sun and brightening up the entire room, various plants of deep greens and bright reds and pinks that resembled coral decorating every corner.

A drawer and cabinet were given for him to store his belongings, and with some looking Ganon was happy to find a large pool of water for bathing, several luminous stones etched into the bottom in the shape of small fish that gave the water an iridescent glow. 

For some reason it made him a tad homesick.

He remembered the time he was a child, splashing around the aqueducts that gave Gerudo Town life out there in the inhospitable sands, letting the cool reviving liquid envelope him and drench into his thin silks and cause his golden bangles to glitter brighter than any star out there. 

Out here, in the Zora’s Domain, he saw too much blue and silver, not enough reds and golds, and too much water.

With a sigh Ganon washed himself of the grime from travelling and changed into his proper attire. If he could not be in Gerudo Town then he will simply bring the Gerudo Town to the Zora.

Ah, and he also found a comb.

-

When Ganon was called back out he strode forth in full Gerudo regalia. Gold covered his neck and dripped down his wrists, hair pulled up and around an intricate headpiece that resembled a crown, a large ruby laid in the center that matched his equally infernal locks. Make-up of ground bugs and cacti streaked his face in bright maroons and emeralds, accentuating his eyes that shone with resolve. The only silk he wore was around his waist, made of the finest Gerudo craftmanship and embroidered with the chief’s royal insignia that had been passed down by the ages, a banner of Gerudo pride as he shone like the sun in this land of water and silver.

He stalked forth, allowing not only his height and his appearance but also the set of his jaw, the assuredness of his stride, and the broadness of his shoulders to part the crowd before him, allowing him to see that the Zora had set up a lavish banquet. The tables were long ribbons of stone, covered in cloth that reached down to the watery floor, the seats all of the same rock carved to resemble various sea life. Ganon noticed that the table wound up all throughout the long waterways of the Domain, the main table resting on the top center platform that overlooked a carved statue of a Zora with a trident.

With Muzu’s help Ganon was lead to a seat that was accommodating of his size, relieved for once he wasn’t struggling in a Hylian chair. He’d much have preferred the reclining low tables of the Gerudo, slabs of sandstone with a cloth laid on top, cushions settled around to allow him to simply lean back and rest in the dying warmth of the sun between bowls of sauce and flat breads and swigs of wine.

The King sat a few seats away in an even bigger chair, unmistakable as he seemed larger without the throneroom to enclose him, stretching tall and regal, content to let everyone sit with a small hum of contentment. His gaze fell to Ganon’s, and Ganon saw intellect in those old eyes, wisdom that spoke of a thousand years from a man that has seen the calamity rise and fall around him.

“Ganondorf, I must say I am delighted yet again to have you partake in this feast,” he spoke, tone amicable and surprisingly casual. “I must admit I was worried Zora’s Domain would be too jarring to you, what with the stories of the deserts I’ve heard. I am glad to see a piece of it in the form of you.”

Ganon blinked, taking a fraction of a moment before he properly thanked the king. “You honor me, King Dorephan. I had always wished to explore the lands outside of my home, and with Link’s invitation here I would not have missed it for anything.”

They continued in small, meaningless chatter. Ganon found his initial tenseness ebbing away at the old Zora’s company, his fears of being looked upon as not Ganon, the Gerudo warrior, but as the Calamity that ruined Hyrule for a hundred years, falling like a drop in Zora’s great lakes.

A thought nagged at him though, regarding Link again. He spied blond hair in the corner of his eyes, turning his head on instinct to find the man who saved and fought him.

He had thought Link would change into something to represent Hyrule Castle, being the Queen’s ambassador and champion of the entire kingdom, but he was struck speechless as what the hero actually wore.

It was silver and blue, first of all. Drops of silver and pearls weaved in and out of his hair, which shimmered and even sparkled, the long golden hair combed out of its unruliness into a braid that went over his shoulder. He’d forgone his simple teal earrings for long dangling pearls and shark teeth that swayed and tinkled whenever he turned his head. Silver curled around his neck and his wrists, around his ankles and hanging around his hips with droplets of blue and opal and turquoise. A pendant of the Zora crest hung from his necklace over his sternum, a trio of sapphires of the deepest blue held together by crescent moons of silver and diamonds.

Aside from the jewelry he wore a tunic made undeniably of Zora scales. It hugged him perfectly in such a way Ganon nearly doubted it to be anything other than Zora craftmanship, the scales and artistry being the only proof Link hadn’t simply gotten it tailored in a Hylian shop. It was blue and, of course, silver, and seemed to be the only normal piece of clothing Link was wearing. It reached mid-thigh and he wasn’t wearing any pants nor shoes. To finish the look was the ever-present Sheikah Slate at the hero’s hip, the tunic actually having its own clasp for the slate that further proved the tunic was made just for him.

Ganon was wordless until Link finally sat down beside him, waving in his face and grinning.

“You good?” he snickered, and despite wearing a tunic with perhaps nothing underneath Ganon just watched the champion slouch in the chair and spread his legs like he was lounging on a couch instead of at a formal event. A part of him, probably Zelda in some form, told him to nag Link until he fixed his posture.

“Yes, yes I am. I’m just surprised, I had thought you’d wear something to represent Hyrule Castle.” He coughed into his fist, sneaking another glance at those earrings the Hylian wore and remembering the teeth of that Zora guard from before. “I have to ask, which Zora did you get those teeth from?”

In response Link’s ear fluttered, causing the jewelry to follow and tinkle like wind chimes. The ivory teeth were large, nearly a perfect triangle thats point bent inwards, perfect for latching onto prey and tearing into chunks. 

Link grinned, pointing to where the Zora Prince had arrived nodding to Muzu and his father. “Sidon,” he said, then added, “Gift.”

Ganon nodded slowly, remembering something about Zora and their culture having to do with gifting armour and the sorts. Sidon must have given them to Link to repay him for taking down the Divine Beast.

“Link explained everything,” Sidon said once he sat down on the other side of the table, on the righthand side of his father. To the left of Link was an unoccupied chair, and when Ganon thought Muzu would take its place he instead sat next to Sidon, a few other elderly Zora taking up every other seat but that one to the left of the king.

“I see,” is all Ganon can say, glancing down at the Hylian. “Pray tell you divulge to me what he has told you. I would not want any misunderstandings to come between us just because Link found it amusing.”

An old memory, dead and buried, reminded him how Link would purposefully shield-surf down the dunes, toppling Ganon off his own shield and agitating his sand seal. Ganon waved it away with a blink of his eyes, fixing Link with a stern look.

“No misunderstandings at all, Ganondorf! In fact, I believe it’ll be a wonderful idea for you to partake in the activities we have planned, it will certainly enlighten you to Zora culture and traditions!” 

Ganon felt better, assured by the prince that he hadn’t accidentally make a faux pas at Link’s insistence.

“First will be a feast to celebrate and name all of the contenders. Then we will move on to the East Reservoir Lake to spend the rest of the day and night partaking in competitions that will have wonderful prizes,” continued the prince.

“Will you be participating as well?” Ganon inquired.

Sidon shook his head, still smiling. “I am afraid no, not for this occasion. I will be cheering both of you on though with all of my heart.” He spoke those words but his gaze landed squarely on Link as he said them, his smile growing fonder and telling Ganon that something was still being kept from him.

He grunted, simply nodding and answering the multitude of questions Sidon had about Gerudo and its deserts until the food came.

Ganon immediately saw he and Link were given unique meals, two guards setting plates down before them with cooked foods while the rest were handed empty plates and glasses of a blueish, bubbling liquid. Below Ganon found the water rose significantly, the waterfalls spilling more and more that they overflowed up to his shins, and soon enough he found out why.

Fish, perhaps hundreds of them, all began to swim around the flooded Zora’s Domain, simply following the circular flow of the water until a hungry Zora literally picked them up and began biting into them right there and then. He watched as several of them plucked a fish out and opened their sharp maws, snapping the creatures up as if rice crackers, bones, scales, and all. Some of them would take chunks and dip them into a creamy sauce before enjoying their treats but primarily Ganon found the tableset was just a formality to this feeding frenzy he found himself in.

He looked down at his own plate, finding fish that had thankfully been cooked and de-boned (as well as beheaded, so he doesn’t have to see it’s dead, soulless eyes) marinated in butter and curry, a large side of rice that had lemon drizzled over it. Mushrooms of the region, chillshroom and zapshrooms, were cut up with carrots and steamed and served with the edible flora, his plate a colorful array even topped with parsley. Ganon was just thankful he wasn’t expected to catch his own meal, turning to Link to say something, only to realize the man wasn’t there at all.

Link was running up the waterways, stomping after what looked like the largest fish there, an enormous salmon that Ganon could see swimming  _ up _ the flow of water it was so strong. The hero was splashing the Zora as he scrambled after the fish, thankfully none of them perturbed even though he had his own meal sitting ready for him.

Ganon turned to Sidon and the King, wondering how they could tolerate this tomfoolery, only to see the King watching with clear amusement as the prince sat stock-still, gaze starstruck even as Link lunged at the fish and rode it like a bucking bronco.

Then, Link did the most disgusting of things, opening his mouth wide and biting into the neck of the poor fish, even tearing out the chunk of its throat as the fish died and slowly stopped moving. He held his prize aloft while scales clung to his lips and his teeth were stained with blood and guts, trotting his prize over and dropping it right on the Prince of the Zora’s plate.

Sidon flashed Link the brightest of smiles, perhaps illuminating the entire Domain with his sparkling teeth alone, as the hero finally wiped off his mouth to dig into his own meal.

Ganon was glad he’d eaten most of his food beforehand, because now he felt his appetite gone and his confusion palpable. Link turned his head over to him, that same insufferable grin smeared across his face as he beheld Ganon’s bewilderment, as if it was the most decadent of ambrosias to sip upon. Ganon considered how well he could placate the Zora if he chucked the hero right off the side of the platform.

“Fish?” Link asked, and Ganon weighed his options on replying. He didn’t get to as Link reached down into the water still rushing past them, and grabbed perhaps the tiniest minnow he could, holding it by the tailfin between his pointer and thumb fingers and laying it on the side of Ganon’s plate. “Bon appetit.”

The Gerudo felt a vein throb in his forehead. He clenched his teeth together, yanking his lips into a grin that has caused lesser men to faint. “Thank you, Link, but I do not enjoy uncooked fish,” he bit out, flicking the fish back into the water before it asphyxiated. How Ganon wished that fish was Link right now.

Link simply watched as the fish reoriented itself, zipping off with it’s second-chance at life. He nodded at Ganon, still pleased by the outcome in a way that left Ganon’s blood boiling. 

He was going to  _ get _ that Hylian.

His plot to dunk Link so deep into the water that the Hylian sprouted gills were put on hold as Muzu stood, clinking a spoon against his flute of what Ganon found now was similar to champagne. It was blue due to using chillshrooms, a refreshingly icy taste that slid down the entirety of his throat.

“Everyone, listen here, listen here!” he called, quieting all of the chatter until only the flow of the waterfalls and the splash of the fish were present. “We have all come today, to celebrate a great happiness to the Zora that will lead to even greater happiness in the coming future.”

Many roars of agreement were heard, with Zora fluttering their fins and waving their headfins. Ganon didn’t know what it meant but he assumed it was positive.

“Ahem,” continued Muzu once he made sure things had quieted down to his liking. “For the events taking place I would like to name the Zora who shall partake in these trials as formal legionaries. Bazz, captain of the Royal Guard. Tottika, member of the Royal Guard. Gaddison, member of the Royal Guard...”

Ganon tuned out whatever else the ugly green Zora was saying, taking a sip of his champagne some more. He figured this would be like how it is in Gerudo, with contenders throwing their names into the ring once it came time. He wasn’t a Zora but he’d be damned if he didn’t bring his best.

Link for the most part was still stuffing food into his mouth as Muzu droned on, though he turned to each Zora that was announced and waved at them. Apparently Link had visited Zora’s Domain since he was four, his father having brought him when he was stationed there. It was no doubt Link felt most at home here, perhaps even more so than any other place in Hyrule judging by how fond he and the prince were of each other. Ganon and Link had met sometime after, when the champion was knighted formally to the princess and followed her around despite her blatant disgust of the situation.

He’d followed her even into Gerudo Town, donning a vai outfit and meeting up with Ganon by accident. Ganon for his part was the finest warrior of the Gerudo, but his need for power drove him to seeking more of it, being consumed until he was nothing more than a husk.

Ganon is broken out of his thoughts when he hears Link stand up beside him.

Muzu says triumphantly, “And our guest here today is Link, the Hylian Champion and the Knight of the Queen of Hyrule!”

More cheers, this time even more raucous and loud, several children even screaming from the balconies as Link smiled and flashed a peace sign their way.

“Is there anyone else who wishes to contend in this competition?” King Dorephan’s loud voice echoed through the Domain, silencing everything in an instant as the Zora looked between each other.

It’s Ganon’s turn to smirk as he stands tall, fully eclipsing the short Hylian and raising his hand proud.

“I, Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo, shall compete.” A wave of gasps bounced around, wide topaz eyes from every Zora he can see, and he relishes in the attention, determined to stand as the victor in whatever little challenge Link and the Zora had laid out before him, even though he still wasn’t privy to all the details.

Link grins his way as Muzu brings the crowd back into order.

“Very well, are there any other challengers?”

All is silent.

“Then,” says the King, toasting his chalice up high, “let the trials begin!”

The Zora roared, all lifting their flutes high, sounding like waves crashing against the shore.

-

Of course, Ganon figured, it had to be water-related.

After the meal and everyone ate their fill, they talked as they made their way to the lake. Vah Ruta sat proudly in the center, once a blight on the Zora’s home now a symbol of peace and security despite the bloodshed that had taken place within. 

Link had Ganon follow him with a group of Zora, parting from the crowd to take an alternate route to their destination.

It was to be a race, Muzu explained. Simply get from one end of the lake to the other, preferably in the water. Apparently the rules were shifted to include the two non-Zora participants, but Ganon still felt ill-equipped. It’s not like he could back out though, not with his pride riding on the line.

Plus, Link was competing so he must have come up with a way all on his own. Or he was going to do something terrible that would embarrass himself.

Ganon wasn’t sure which was worse.

They made their way in due time to the other side of the lake, being able to see the colorful crowd of the Zora on the opposite bank, the king the most prominent figure. Vah Ruta was not moved, which Ganon thought was interesting, making an extra hurdle for the swimmers to face to steer clear of the beast’s legs.

Link had ditched most of his jewelry, citing it was entirely decorative, though he’d replaced his intricate earrings of teeth with another pair that were less fancy, simple fangs dangling from silver chains. Ganon assumed they were also from Sidon. Link also took off the tunic, revealing he was indeed wearing his compression shorts, which Ganon couldn’t tell was better or not, knowing Link essentially wore a shirt and his underwear instead of a shirt and no underwear.

Both were stupid.

The Zora all wore their armor, fully equipped for battle, though they lacked their spears and tridents, instead carrying their own bracelets and necklaces that fit snuggly to each one.

Ganon would have to ask Link what significance they held after this was over.

To his surprise Link had brought a hammer with him, the kind used to smith blades and crack open ore deposits. He carried it over his shoulder and no one said anything about it, even though Ganon silently begged one of the Zora to bring attention to the oddity.

Sadly none of them did, all lining up at the shore and taking their positions to dive. Ganon followed their directions, looking off to the other side of the dock to see Muzu there holding a stone in his hands, prepared to drop it and start the race.

Link wasn’t even at the shore, pulling out a circular blue orb from  _ somewhere _ and dropping it flat in the water, grabbing a metal shield and placing that above the orb, fiddling with his Sheikah Slate as if a race wasn’t about to begin. Ganon grit his teeth, eyes forward, refusing to let himself be distracted in this. He was no Zora but he was a great swimmer by Gerudo standards, a skill not usually considered useful for a race of people where water was scarce. From the distance he heard commotion, but his senses trained on the stone in the ugly green Zora’s hand, loosening it’s hold until the stone was dropped.

As soon as it breached the surface, he and the other Zora were off. Behind him he heard an explosion.

They took off at a speed unparalleled, with Ganon doing his best to at least not be the  _ last _ competitor. He didn’t see a single mop of yellow hair as he made long, powerful strokes of his arms to propel him forward.

He reached Vah Ruta when he realized something was off. The Zora had decided it was easier to swim underneath the beast than around, and Ganon had been stuck above the surface, and it’s there that he hears a noise coming louder and louder from behind him. He takes a single second to glance behind him and then he sees it.

Link rockets past him, screaming with a wide grin and standing on a shield that seemed to be propelled by a force all on it’s own, directed by Link throwing a bomb into its path and changing its trajectory on the fly. He was using his shield to skim the water like a goddamn skipping stone.

Ganon stopped swimming just to watch, already knowing he was coming in last.

Link doesn’t win either though, a Zora hoping up out of the water right before him that causes him to twist the shield so he won’t ram into the unsuspecting victor. That causes him to lurch forward and smack into the dock, a loud sympathetic gasp from the crowd as the form of the hero falls beneath the surface.

Ganon swims over to the spot where Link was, seeing several other Zora circling around, before Link shoots back up, arms held high, and whoops loudly in cheer despite his bleeding nose. The crowd goes absolutely ballistic.

Had everyone not been looking at him, Ganon would have dunked the Hylian’s head back underwater until the bubbles stopped.

A tall black Zora helps Link out of the water, calling for someone to get an elixir for the bleeding.

“Right away, Bazz,” says another Zora, already scampering off to retrieve the medicine.

Ganon doesn’t really hear what Muzu says, of how Bazz had won, followed shortly by Link even if he  _ did _ smash into the docks and thus didn’t really land properly, followed by Torfeau and Tottika, and then Rivan, and several others. Then lastly, Ganon.

He hears the Zora all clap and yell for him, but he despises the attention suddenly. He was last!  _ Last _ ! In a competition not suited to him at all, not to mention bested by a tiny Hylian who hadn’t even swam the entire way–!

Ganon’s irritation must have been palpable as Link catches his gaze, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose with his head tilted back to stem the bloodflow. The other simply pats at the Sheikah Slate still at his hip.

Of course.

Ganon still feels cheated, despite the rules saying what Link did was legal.

“Next one, I’ll beat you,” is all he says, stalking off to wait for the next ordeal as Sidon passes him, swooping down to pick Link up and hold him high as if he had actually won that race.

-

So it went like this, Ganon found. Link’s Sheikah Slate had allowed several things to happen, and through many trials and errors he found out he could make himself a bomb-propelled ship. He placed the bomb in the water and the shield above it, using magic to lock the shield in place while keeping its kinetic energy, detonating the bomb beneath and jumping on top when the energy finally hit it all at once.

He had also made sure it went forward by using that large hammer to whack it.

Ganon was both impressed and unamused. Only a man like Link would figure something like that out.

Ganon was still going to drown him.

“What’s next?” he inquired, having not bothered to dry off yet. The sun was still out and he was sure whatever was next involved more water.

“Swimming,” said Link, having staunched the bleeding and now towelling off his hair. They hadn’t moved from the lake but Vah Ruta had been moved, rising up and pointing her trunk up, an enormous jet of water bursting forth from her spout and making an artificial waterfall right there.

Ganon watched the spectacle and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Elaborate,” he said, still not entirely sure how to understanding Link. The fact everyone else could just grated on his nerves further.

“Swimming up,” Link said, pointing to the torrent of water from Vah Ruta. “Up that.”

“We’re going to try and ascend a waterfall like bloody salmon?” Link nodded, finishing his towelling and destroying his pristine hair, looking much more the feral beast that the stable children told stories of, of a blue-eyed Hylian man swinging a ladle at bee hives and setting himself and hinoxes ablaze with a maniacal laughter. “How are we, non-Zora, supposed to be able to perform such a feat?” Ganon tilted his head up to where the top of Ruta’s spout was, judging it to be over twenty meters high.

“Swim.”

Ganon fought the urge to roll his eyes. He just wanted to duel, yet here he was, making a fool of himself. “Why would they allow us to compete when it’s painfully obvious we’re at a disadvantage? Do they wish to take us as imbeciles?”

Link shook his head, finally standing even though he had to still look up to meet Ganon’s gaze. “Get help. Magical armor.” He reached over as if to pat Ganon on the arm, but thought better of it before scurrying off to fetch whatever he had talked about.

Magical armor would help, but Ganon knew that Zora magic was rather precise. With the large diversity of body types and sizes they had to hand-tailor everything, and for magical armor it had to fit just right or it’d be worthless. Knowing Link, he likely had some, but there was no way it’d work for Ganon.

He simply leaned back against the cool rocks, watching as Muzu called up the Zora one at a time to show off their power at scaling the waterfall. He watched as each one shot up like an arrow, their forms undulating and letting the water shine off their scales, how they kept precise rhythm and posed when they reached the apex, before turning to dive back down into the lake below. Such a power was only for the Zora, and they were content to shove it in his face, Ganon concluded bitterly.

He hears the name before his own when Link finally returns, catching his breath as he shoves a piece of fabric into Ganon’s hands.

Ganon surveys it, finding it’s a similar tunic to the one Link had worn at the meal, but appeared much more faded and worn, the obvious tells of time weaved into its seams. It would fit Link, but not him.

“Wear,” Link urged, taking the shirt and tying it around Ganon’s arm. He considered it, finding it would work as a bandana of sorts. “Magical. Was Mipha’s.”

“Mipha? Your girlfriend of some sort?” Ganon doubted it, having never considered Link the straightest of fellows, but well, a hundred years could lead to surprising discoveries.

Link glared at him and shook his head. “Sidon’s sister.” A glance to Vah Ruta. “Zora Champion.”

Ganon’s eyes widened in acknowledgement. He did know the Zora Champion had perished like the rest of them, but never the details. It made more sense while also not filling in all of the gaps, but before he can word them he hears his name being called. He cast one more look to Link as he dives into the water.

He swims over to the waterfall and already he can’t hear anything else. This isn’t the tranquil pitter patter of the falls from the desert, where the sound meant safety and life. No, the sound of the water pelting down was more like the colossal steps of Vah Naboris stomping down just overhead, an endless tirade of pressure and noise that threatened to sweep him under the surface if he wasn’t careful.

He took a breath to steady himself, looking up to where the water originated, so far, far above him. It was now or never.

Ganon put his hands over each other, palms flat as if he was about to dive. But instead of descending, he was doing the exact opposite, feeling the fabric tied around his bicep pulse with magic. He’d thought Zora magic was precise, but perhaps his theories were incorrect as he felt the water pass by, his form scaling the waterfall with ease.

He’d never been a man of the sea, finding it downright terrifying somewhere deep inside where no one else knew. It was like the sands, but he knew sand, knew how unforgiving it was even if it cradled the Gerudo in its bosom, how it’d let men and women and children sink beneath its waves without mercy, spitting back bleached bones that have engulfed behemoths and leviathans. In the sands, Ganon could stand above it, proud and tall, knew how to distribute his weight and feel the vibrations from beneath.

In the water, he was no longer above, but below. An endless abyss down there with no floor, filled to the brim with darkness and creatures of sharp teeth, no place to stand and no warmth to offer.

Ganon reaches the peak of the spout, springing into the air and feeling like the king of the world, roaring loud for all of the Domain to hear him. He was no longer below the water but above it, soaring, high and bright and shining so fiercely even as what comes up most come down, and he felt gravity yank at him, the claws of the lake demanding he come back to greet it.

“Ganon!” 

The Gerudo hears nothing as he freezes, the air in his lungs stilling as all he sees below him is water, and below that – darkness. He hears not of Zora or the hero, not even the wind as it whistles past his ears and tangles in his hair. He had been a star, but now he was falling.

“He doesn’t know how to land!”

This is how he dies. Not redeeming himself in any way, not aiding in returning the light back to Hyrule with the Queen and the Knight by his side, but by falling into a lake at terminal velocity for a stupid challenge because he was egged on by an asshole.

Ganon feels something impact against him, thoughts careening to a halt when he finds it’s not the hard surface of the water but a body. They spin off-course and then  _ do _ hit the water, but with the slowed trajectory Ganon finds his way back up with a cough and a sputter, small hands holding him up and pushing the hair out of his face.

Link looks at him with concern, eyes wide as he surveys the Gerudo for any damage. Ganon just stares back, unable to comprehend that he was alive from such a fall, and that, most likely, Link had saved him again. Link had saved him. Again.

His shoulders shook at the audacity of this small Hylian before his entire body shook, unable to contain his hysterical laughter, throwing his head back to howl to Hylia herself, surrounded by the Zora and their water.

Ridiculous. This entire trip had been ridiculous, but Link was smiling at him so Ganon was content to know they could be ridiculous in this challenge together.

-

There was a break between now and the next competition, which Ganon welcomed as he brushed out his hair. It was long, as was Gerudo pride, but that also meant it was a pain to take care of, the moisture of the Domain not helping matters.

Link brought him a large cup of warm milk, placing it down in front of him as the two sat alone in Ganon’s room. Link had completed the trial afterwards, after Ganon had been pulled out of the water and reassuring the Zora that he could continue. He had used a power of his own, without the Sheikah Slate, to actually  _ fly _ up the spire of water, landing right on Vah Ruta’s snout. Then, flashing a grin, he dove from the spout back into the lake, causing the Zora to clap in droves. 

Even so, a Zora by the name of Gaddison had won, on account she performed a triple backflip.

“Sorry,” Link mumbles, not looking at the Gerudo, “Should’ve told you how to land.”

Ganon waves the notion away. A little shock was not going to stop him, not now when he was finally enjoying himself.

“Best bloody fun I’ve had all damn day,” he grins. “How’d you know the magic would work for me? Isn’t Zora magic contingent on the clothing fitting perfectly?”

Link merely shrugged. “Don’t know.”

Ganon gives a hearty laugh at that, finding that Link really did give him that armor entirely on a hunch with no regard to the actual rules. He’ll have to ask a Zora.

Speaking of a Zora, Sidon was there, making his appearance known before he walks in. Ganon feels shorter, sitting in a chair while the prince stands, but he’s coming down from the adrenaline of a near-death experience and thus doesn’t care as much.

“Ganondorf, I came hoping you feel better now that you’ve recovered. Seeing you freeze like that was worrisome. I’m dreadfully sorry that these trials have not been suited for you, but if it helps there is only one more trial before the duels, and those will take place on land if you prefer.”

Ganon nodded at the prince’s words, reassured that he was done with water for now. “It is much alright, Prince Sidon. A Gerudo is well-accustomed to death, yet we aren’t accustomed to free-falling down waterfalls. Consider it a fluke on my part.”

The prince chuckled at that, looking as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. “I’m relieved to hear that.” A pause, the prince watching as Ganon struggled to get the comb fully through his magnificent fiery locks. “Do you want help with that?”

“What– this? I’m flattered, Prince Sidon, but you never struck me as someone who knows how to use a brush.”

Link snorted as Sidon blinked before it clicked for him, shaking his head so fast his headfin flopped over his shoulders.

“No, no, no, forgive me, but I did not mean in that manner! In fact, I was not offering my services, I was asking on account of the children!” He gestured back to the doorway, where Ganon saw several little heads peeking out of. “Hair is so rare in the Domain, the hatchlings have been enraptured by your hair ever since they saw you.”

“Really?” Ganon tilted his head over at them, watching them gasp and scramble to hide behind each other. He gave a low chuckle, relenting in his combing for a moment to sit up. “Bring them in here.”

“Tumbo, Keye, Laruta, everyone else, show yourselves,” calls the prince, and the children are shephered out with timid steps. They had wide eyes and chubby cheeks, standing with their hands behind their backs. One of them was even holding the long fin from her head as if a comforting seal plush. Sidon tilted his head to them, crossing his arms across his chest. “Well? Aren’t you going to ask Lord Ganondorf?”

Ganon smiled as reassuringly as he could, even if it still seemed to come off as a sneer that caused one little kid to hold onto another’s arm. The younglings looked to each other before one one blue one strode up, puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders, as if he was about to face a lynel.

“Lord Ganondorf,” he said, mouth fumbling over the unfamiliar word, “can we play with your hair?”

Another one, a small red Zora, pipes up, “It’s super long and beautiful! It shines like rubies!”

“Also, you’re super tall! Tall as the prince. Though, not as tall as the king. Are you going to grow as big as King Dorephan someday?” That seemed to break the dam as the children all began talking at once, motioning to Ganon’s jewelry to his make-up to even how his nose protruded out like a crest. Even as Sidon tried to keep them under control, not helped by Link who seemed content to stay out of this, Ganon couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh, silencing the kids who looked at him with awe and admiration.

“Do you have enough brushes? It’ll be so much easier combing out these knots if I had some help,” Ganon said, and soon he was now sitting on the floor, allowing five young Zora children to patiently work silver combes through his long crimson tresses.

They had to be shown what to do by Link, who snickered audibly as he showed how to gently brush out knots, making sure not to tug too hard before allowing the kids to try their hands at it. Ganon was amused when Link went to sit in Sidon’s lap, the tall prince actually working his own comb through the Hylian’s blond hair. 

He allowed himself to enjoy this, afterall it was much like the long trains of Gerudo who’d brush each other’s hair back home. Their proud appearances required maintenance more than one person could provide, and it built their community and bonds like no other, knowing that the vai beside you had your back in all forms of support. It was nice.

Ganon allowed himself to admit that he missed this, if only silently to himself.

Glancing back at Link told him that the hero knew this too.

“What will the next trial entail?” He asked as way of conversation, more to the Zora in the room than the champion. So far Link had been utterly unhelpful in every single way, shape, and form ever since they stepped into the Domain, and so Ganon would put more faith in the tiny toddlers around him than that smirking Hylian any day.

“Dancing!” The kids all cooed at once.

“They put big planks out over the lake and you dance ontop!” One chimed, eyes sparkling as they can already imagine it.

“That’s why we wait until the sun goes down,” added another one, “because then the luminous stones turn on and everything  _ shines _ !”

“It’s incredible!”   


“It’s romantic!”

“Romantic,” repeated Ganon, brow furrowing. It was likely the idyllic fantasy of the child, but the dances did remind Ganon of the late night partying he’d indulged in, gold belts and silks swaying around an enormous bonfire that kept the desert chill at bay, and if that didn’t help then the bottles of Noble Pursuit they’d down and the hookahs they’d share. Such dances were wild yet tamed, gyrating hips and piercing gazes, nothing he could picture a Zora capable of performing.

His gaze shifted to the windows, the archways of marble and stone, blues and silvers, to the bleeding sky as it sank below the sapphire mountains. Ah, thinks Ganon, finally understanding why he couldn’t enjoy Zora’s Domain and all of it’s splendor. It’s colors reminded him of nighttime, of the many pale moons he spent alone and isolated, watching the faded blues creep across the walls of his room and drown him.

As a child, he had always been afraid of the dark.

“Ganon.” The man looks into the direction of the voice, having completely forgotten where he was. He spots Link, now standing and hair rebraided, and if not for his masculine voice and eyes Ganon would’ve mistaken him for Zelda.

The hero stands straight, hands on his hips and gaze set entirely on him. And Ganon knows he’s taller, towers over this shorter-than-average Hylian, but right now Link feels like the tallest thing in the room, and even in the blues and the silvers he shines like the sun before the fallen Gerudo.

Link clears his throat again and says plainly, “It’s nighttime.”

Ganon looks back to the window, sees how the sun has been swallowed up by the horizon. “So it is,” he agrees, and this time he does not feel remorse when his world is drowned in darkness.

He hears a sniffle below him and the smallest of the Zora children is wiping his eyes, another child patting him on the head.

“I-I hate the dark,” the child whimpers.

“It’s okay, it’s okay!” soothes the other, “Soon the stones will turn on and it won’t be dark anymore!”

Ganon finds his hair has been combed through, even a few braids tied together by seashells, and so he stands to his full height yet again. The kids clap at his appearance as Sidon ushers them to return to their parents. They wave, making promises to watch Ganon dance, and it’s then Ganon realizes he forgot to ask one of them what this entire celebration was for when he had the chance.

He chuckles, for he finds he doesn’t care anymore.

Link gives him a small smile, looking up and down the Gerudo with approval, as if he’d been waiting for this to happen in the first place. “You good?” he asks.

Ganon looks at the blues, and the silvers, and the shadows and the stars, and nods. “I’m good.”

“Let’s dance then!” says Link, turning to grab Sidon by the hand and pull him out, back to the lake, and Ganon laughs at seeing Prince Sidon go along with Link’s antics without even a word of disapproval.

Yes, concludes Ganon as he follows at his own pace, let’s dance.

-

It’s to Ganon’s utmost delight to find the Zora seem to come alive in the nighttime. That bubbly champagne has returned but so have other drinks, all glowing and easily seen as they’re poured down throats and pass between lips. In place of torches the entire mountainside seems to glow, dotted by teal rocks that allow Ganon to see even to the bottom of the reservoir. What the rocks don’t touch there are glass lanterns with fireflies in them, and the Domain itself seems capable of catching the moon and  _ sparkling _ .

Impressive no longer does this place justice.

The Zora themselves have also transformed. In the magic of the full moon their scales each give off an iridescent shimmer, a captivating ripple that attracts the fish dangerously close to beaching themselves, wide eyes enthralled as they settle for splashing out of the water now and again. As well, each Zora begins to glow from certain spots, bioluminescent dots lining their crests and fins, along the sides of their arms and legs in their own natural light show. They dance in fluid movements, a mix of long torsos and fluttering fins, content to dance in pairs that mirror each other and bare their fangs and flare their gills. Ganon takes notice that most of them are in the lake, where they are free to dance with their entire bodies, resembling lithe mermaids, colorful streams of light below the surface.

They spin, swirl, dive and dip, and Ganon watches just as mesmerized as the fish are before he forcefully drags his eyes away. He focuses on finding where the participants are waiting, silently cursing at his inability to tell the Zora apart aside from their colors and size. He had no idea who Trello or Laflat or Marot were even though he’s heard their names and likely seen their faces. He couldn’t even tell the difference between the voe or the vai; the only Zora he could pick out of a crowd would be the King (massive blue one), the Prince (less massive but still taller than average red one), and that ugly, ugly green one (ugly and green).

Thankfully Ganon spies Link. The Hylian had swam over to a large slab of wood and looked to be doing stretches.

Ganon dove into the water to swim over, by this point uncaring of getting wet for the third time today. He doubted it would be the last.

The wood was simple, a smooth plank from the surrounding trees, rounded at the edges and likely prepared for the two of them alone. With Ganon’s added weight and momentum it drifts farther away from the dock, only to jerk softly from the chains that kept it tethered. He had to balance as he rose to his feet but once he was on it was much easier to walk up to the short Hylian.

Link had changed outfits again somehow. Ganon guessed it was from the Sheikah Slate ever-present at his hip, knowing he stored a great deal of supplies in there.

This time he wore something that was highly derivative of the Gerudo vai outfit. Ganon could tell from the patterns, having seen them as he passed by the colorful stalls back home. He must have had a Zora recreate the outfit to fit the more aquatic aesthetic.

Instead of the lively greens and the warm golds, he had on an navy blue top that covered only his chest, silver embroidery stitched in. Around his wrist, neck, and ankles were the ornate silver bracelets the Zora wore, noticeably handcrafted to fit the small wearer, a chain of crescent moons looping around his waist with a luminous stone in the middle. An interesting addition were ribbons tied to the silver, resembling the ulnar fins of the Zora and dyed the same yellows and blues, as well as more teeth and scales sewn in that swayed with every movement.

“How many outfits do you have at this point?”

Link paused in his stretches, letting all the moving parts of his outfit still. He cast Ganon a coquettish smile that Ganon didn’t believe for one second.

“Several,” he finally says. Ganon huffs. “Like, fifty.”

“Fifty different outfits?”

Link held up his hand and shook it. “Roughly.”

Ganon muttered how someone so willing to not bathe for weeks on end and sleep in a bull pen could end up so vain.

In turn Link shoots his arch-enemy-turned-friend an unamused stare, hands on his hips.

“What?” Ganon squints his eyes at the Hylian, who squinted right back.

Then he flexes his muscles, puffing his chest out as he flips his hair over his shoulder. “Me Ganon,” he grunts, voice deepened to a ridiculously low pitch that he’s obviously forcing it. “Me tallest Gerudo ever lived, big muscles and bigger hair.” He walked around Ganon, posturing the entire way.

“I don’t sound like that at all.”

“Ganon, sexy Gerudo man. All voe and vai quack when he enters room.”

“Well, I mean they  _ do _ quake. No need to sound so sarcastic about it.”

“Ganon! Rod like bull! Hair like lava!” Link stretched onto his tiptoes, both hands clenched in fists above him. “Tallest Gerudo alive so help me, Hylia!”

“Now you’re just being an asshole.” Ganon says this but already he is hunching over, fighting to keep his laughs contained. He has to wipe the wetness out of his eyes, watching this little Hylian just shout and strut around him. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say so much in one sitting. If I knew talking uncouthly would get you out of your shell I’d have plenty topics to go over.”

Link smiled, pleased at their little banter, though when he began to continue speaking it was with his hands again. He squeezed them tight, close to his chest with a sighed. “Is… hard to speak. ‘M not as … understood, and many times just… can’t say words. So I sign instead.”

“Yes,” nods Ganon, “you’ve told me this. Though you can speak to Zelda and I whenever you want.”

“Is a weird thing. Maybe because we’re connected? In our destiny?”

“Well, whatever it is, I am glad you’re able to talk to me.” A pause. “Even if everything you’ve said to me has been sarcastic.”

“I’ve no idea what you mean,” says Link, batting his long eyelashes.

Right as Ganon flexes his hands, finally prepared to dunk this Hylian through time and space, a bright light shines into his eyes and blinds him for a second. He brings his hand up to shield himself, blinking as he finds the Zora have all gone quiet.

The light pulls off him and to the side, several more circling around the two on the wooden platform.

“Zora, we have come to the esteemed dance ritual,” spoke Muzu. “Tonight is a momentous occasion, for tonight under Hylia’s full moon it will not only be Zora who shall receive Her divine blessing but the Champion of Hyrule and the Gerudo Warmonger as well.”

Ganon winced at the title of Warmonger. It was so aggressive, but then again he had no other title to offer that wasn’t worse such as The Calamity or even Ex-Husk of The Blight. 

“May you two dance with all of your hearts,” Muzu adds, narrowing his eyes on the last word. “For not only shall the moon judge your but the King and the Prince as well.”

Ganon nodded, knowing now he needed to impress all of the Zora in the Domain. Around them a vibration began to thrum in the air, off the crashing waters and through the glittering stones, beneath his skin and from within his bones.

Drums, it was drums being played. Large timpani drums made of clam shells with animal skins stretched over, beaten with smooth sticks that had round stones tied to the ends. With the Domain’s naturally enclosed space the sound echoed off the walls and seemed to drone for miles, accompanied by flutes made from bamboo and then joined by harps of marble.

The Zora did not stop dancing either, this time most of them aside from elders and children and musicians, along with the King and the Prince, had dove underwater and begun moving in coordinated patterns. With their bioluminescence they created a moving light show that Ganon wished he could pay attention to, but now the spotlight has been returned to him, and it was time to dance.

His motions were languid but powerful, focusing on his footwork and the line of his body first. He’ll start slow until he can dip into the rhythm, get himself accustomed to this music while keeping his eyes set on his goal.

Surprisingly enough he notices Link beginning in similar movements, but his movements are less powerful and more… sly. He puts more of his hips into it and arches his chest out, batting his eyelashes to the Prince.

Ganon has seen this dance countless times before, but it was not a warrior’s dance. It was what the courtesans used, brandishing their assets and their come-hither gazes to the voe and vai for a night of comforts. Never mind the fact Link knew how to dance like that in the first place, but dancing in such a way here of all places – obscene, simply obscene. But the look on the Prince is that similar jaw-dropped stupor of the inebriated patrons the courtesans would seduce, the blacks of his eyes blowing out the gold in them as he seems to cease breathing every time Link glances his way. Judging by no one else reacting negatively, Ganon can only presume the Zora have no idea what type of dance Link is performing, and for both of their sakes he keeps his lips sealed on the matter even when he has to watch as Link causes all the jewels on his hips to rattle with his bellydance.

For his own sanity Ganon tuned the dirty Hylian out, focusing on his own steps and turns that spoke of victory on the battlefield, his form strong and prideful, worthy of commanding others attentions. He beats his chest and stomps on the platform, hiding a smirk when the force causes Link to stumble on his own dance.

Link narrows his eyes before straightening up again, this time spreading his arms wide, one held over his head the other stretched down beneath his hips, as he began on an entirely different routine. He spun in various circles, small tight ones that were nothing more than pivots on his heel to large ones that carried him around Ganon and close to spilling off the edge of the plank. His steps were less steps and more hops from one location to the other, arms never leaving their positions though they did seem to flap as if keeping him aloft.

Then, with a bounce, Link once again rocketed himself up a good twenty feet into the air, a green wisp encircling him as he  _ flew _ above everyone’s heads. He floated back down, fluttering the sheer ribbons attached to him that sparkle against the stones of the lake.

He shot Ganon look, grinning. “Having fun?”

“I don’t need fancy tricks to win this dance,” Ganon spat back, though he admitted this peaceful tempo wasn’t what he was used to.

Link snapped his fingers as if the same thought occurred to him as well, turning to the musicians and waving his hand-signs around. Slowly the harps and the flutes faded, and the drums roared up.

The sound was deafening as it bounced off the mountaintops, resembling a lynel’s roar and the crack of thunder. The Zora in the water began to swim faster, their gentle melodies shifting to rabid hunger, Ganon able to see far more teeth on display and fins flared out. It gave the Zora a rather feral look as they began actively circling the plank the two stood upon, causing the water to splash and their footing to loosen, and had Ganon not been a seasoned expert he’d likely tip over and fall into the ravenous frenzy below. Above, dark storm clouds covered the moon, threatening to rain down and flood them all.

Now this was what Ganon enjoyed, as if dancing on burning coals or even on the grand plateaus and their rickety structures, the threat of falling that caused his blood to run and his warrior’s spirit to sing. His movements lost their restraint, everytime his feet landing on the wooden plank he’d stomp with all of his weight, uncaring if it caused the entire thing to bob dangerously in the water, its flimsy chains their only anchor.

Link in turn switched dances again. His stance lowered and his legs spread wide, raising one leg up to stamp down and then repeat the action with the other one. He held both arms up and flexed them, and in turn Ganon flexed back with a snarl.

Impressing the Zora was forgotten for the moment as they circled around each other, refusing to show weakness or make the first move. The drums beat louder in their ears and Ganon found it odd how their battlefield was not torn apart by fire or the typhoon of the open ocean, as if destruction was necessary for them to exist in the same plane of existence.

But there was no sword in the hero’s hand this time, and there was no malice within Ganon’s heart, and he felt finally ridden of the cursed blight that had blinded him for so long.

He threw his head back and howled, deep and booming, letting the entire kingdom of Hyrule know that Ganondorf Dragmire was  _ back _ and he was free.

Link howled beside him, crooning to the moon as the clouds lifted and it’s pale glory shone upon them once more. They both looked up at it, and Ganon could swear he saw a face staring back at them, but before he can look too far into it he feels Link waving for his attentions.

“One last dance,” he says, “Do what I do.”

It isn’t what a competition would call for but Ganon finds he’d much rather dance with the Hylian than against him, and he voices no complaint when the drums beat into the distance and the harps and flutes return. Another instrument is added, a conch that’s shaken and produces a rattling sound, the sound of rain pitter-pattering.

The fireflies are released from the lamps to swarm the skies as Link begins to lead Ganon in a slow, meticulous dance. His face is neutral, eyes set forward while he makes sweeping motions and arches his back. Link steps and Ganon follows, the lake soothing back into its glassy stillness as the Zora all begin piling back up on the docks, watching their dance with fervent stares. They stand still amongst each other, their bioluminescence creating a soft buzz of lights while the fireflies hover lazily over the water.

The hero turns slowly, extending his hand and stretching it out to where the prince stands, before pulling it back and placing the open palm over his heart. Ganon copies but instead stretches his hand to the moon and then places it as a fist on his own heart. From afar he sees the king nod at his change from where he’s sat this entire time. His eyes are approving, and Ganon can tell it’s directed at him.

Ganon and the hero breathe in sync, moving in the same beats, but Link is always looking ahead, gaze softened and arms reaching outward for someone to hold. The Gerudo cannot bring himself to seep such feelings into his own dance, to embellish what isn’t there, and so he changes it to his own liking, eyes set to the moon and reaching for its forgiveness. He will allow its silver rays to wash away his sins and the water rebirth him anew, to extend his hand to the Zora not as a vice but as a hand of friendship.

When they finish, stepping forth and holding their heads high, Link’s eyes cast to the prince and Ganon to the moon, that Ganon wonders of the significance of this dance and what the children told him it was. Romantic.

It certainly didn’t feel romantic, but perhaps in time he’ll understand as he sets himself back up and stands with Link on the platform. There is no clapping or hollering from the Zora, just silent reverence as the prince steps forward with a blinding grin.

Sidon’s doesn’t take his bright eyes off Link for a second as he slips into the water and swims over, crossing the distance within seconds and hoisting the hero up and close to him in a hug. He chants the Hylian’s name like a prayer and already Ganon knows he’s lost again, but seeing the two of them smiling and hugging, well, Ganon can’t say he’d rather be the one being hoisted up like that. He gives them space by diving off the plank and swimming back to the dock as covertly as he can, allowing Link to bask in the attention of the Zora that he’s rightfully earned.

“Don’t feel so bad,” one of them tell Ganon as he passes by. “The celebration’s for them.”

He considers those words as he makes his way back to his room in the Domain.

He goes to retrieve his scimitars.

-

With midnight came the duels. 

Ganon might’ve allowed himself to be bested in the swimming, the diving, and even the dancing, but here he was not going to lose.

He strode through the sea of Zora, head held high as he made his way to the platform. It was pulled close to the dock this time, so he wouldn’t have to swim out to it.

Link was not there but Muzu was already speaking.

“It comes at last that we begin the duels. For generations upon generations we Zora have persisted, like the layers of sediment beneath the waves, cradled in water’s embrace.”

Ganon once again ignores the deluge of exposition in favor of setting his sights on his first competitor. He was a warrior first and foremost, though he made sure to listen to the important parts such as the rules and parameters of the engagement as he scanned his eyes along the crowd of Zora in battle-ready armor.

“For those that do not know of the rules, it is to simply land three strikes on your opponent first or force them to yield. No blow can be made with the intent to maim or murder but blood will be spillt, and if a contender is knocked into the water it counts as two strikes.” Muzu gives Ganon a passing glance as he continues. “Often these duels were held underwater, but with the growing ties between the Zora and other races the counsel thought it best that we accommodate for land-dwelling species.”

Many of the Zora nodded to each other, the king especially giving a single tilt of his head at the rules.

“Any contender may choose their weapon of choice as long as it is not electric in nature.” Another wave of agreements, which only reaffirms Ganon’s notion that the Zora would not last a single night in the desert.

“Our first round will have Ganondorf Dragmire facing off against Torfeau of the Royal Guards.”

A black-scaled Zora steps up, brandishing a long staff of silver as she makes her way to the plank. She is careful as she steps onto it, the tenacious type Ganon thinks, as she takes a comfortable distance away from the Gerudo.

“It is my honor to be facing you, Ganon of the Gerudo,” says the Zora, which Ganon concludes is a vai from her higher-pitched voice. “I will make this a battle you won’t forget.”

Ganon can’t help but smirk, crossing his arms over each other and bowing. “Then I will not hold back.”

The wooden battlefield is pushed back out so only the water envelopes them. Ganon readies himself and Torfeau does in kind, both of them dealing with a foe they’ve never faced before.

He knows the spear in Torfeau’s hands has reach, but with his greater height and duel-wielding he is the one with the actual advantage, and the Zora before him knew this. The only Zora who’d have better reach would be the prince, but he wasn’t fighting, instead content to sit in his chair to the right of the king.

After a tense moment it’s Ganon who makes the first move. He lunges forth, bringing a scimitar down on the Zora’s head who raises her spear to block it, leaving her side open for Ganon to swipe at with the other blade. Torfeau is able to twist out of the way but in doing so edges back on their precarious perch, allowing Ganon’s offensive maneuvers to eat away at the distance between her and the lake. She grits her teeth at him.

He slices again at her, keeping her on the defensive as he uses his strength and size to push her back. She gives a snarl, pushing back with a surprising amount of force that catches Ganon off-balance, using the opening to dart around him and swing her spear at his unguarded back. He’s faster though, and uses his momentum to pivot on his heel, catching the spear between both of his scimitars and rushing forward ar her, forcing Torfeau back and throwing her straight off the platform with a triumphant howl. 

She surfaces not even a second later, jumping back up with a furious gaze that she forcibly snuffs out.

“I’m still not out yet,” she says.

“You will be soon,” Ganon assures, though this time he does not rush at her. She will not fall for the same move twice. Instead he steps to the side, watching as Torfeau copies so they begin circling around each other, keeping their gazes locked on each other’s movements. Torfeau’s eyes have blown out, circular voids that are fit with her black and white coloration.

She bares her fangs, prepared to strike or defend. Ganon searches for a weak point in her stance, a lion against a shark, both waiting to see who will come out on top.

It’s Ganon who does, leaping up to smash into the plank and nearly overturn the poor piece of wood, Torfeau forced to stab her spear into the platform less she be tossed back overboard. Ganon takes this chance to charge her again, blades drawn with one already coming down on her head. Instead of defending Torfeau side-steps the attack, taking a step forward to thrust the spear into Ganon’s side. He feels the sting of metal cutting through skin, but shakes it off in favor of trapping the spear to his side, swinging again now that Torfeau had to either dodge or lose her weapon entirely.

She dodges his attacks, keeping her grip on her polearm and trying to dislodge it. Ganon keeps a firm grip, towering over the Zora with a wicked grin.

Torfeau bites back a snarl before shooting Ganon her own grin, refixing her hold on her weapon before she takes a step forth and  _ pushes _ .

Ganon grunts as he is forced back by the smaller warrior, his footing slippery from the water that Torfeau had dragged onto the platform from her earlier splash. The Zora suffered from no such detriment, her webbed feet finding leverage in the wood as she growls louder and louder trying to do to Ganon what he’d done to her. She certainly had guts and determination for pulling this off, but Ganon had experience as he lets go of the spear all of a sudden.

Torfeau loses her balance, kneeling awkwardly and trying to stand back up, but Ganon already has his scimitars to her throat. Despite the silver guard there he has her.

“Yield,” he breathes, daring her to make a last-ditch effort that will end in her loss regardless.

Torfeau exhales from her gills, her dark eyes fixed on the blades at her neck and also weighing her options. Out of the corner of his eye Ganon can see the Royal Guard Captain, another black zora he vaguely remembers being named Bazz, eyeing Torfeau with an apprehensive stare.

It’s a pregnant pause before Torfeau’s shoulders sink and she grits out, “I yield.” Bazz gives a nod of approval as Muzu calls the first match.

Ganon puts his scimitars away before offering Torfeau a hand up that she gratefully takes, giving her his own nod of assent.

“You did very well,” he says, “that was certainly a battle I will remember.”

She gives a small smile in turn as they are pulled back to the dock and she’s ushered off, earning the cheers of the other guards. Ganon stays on the plank, tsking at the water accumulating on the platform that he’ll have to account for. It seems the Zora won’t be the only ones battling in unfamiliar elements.

He scans the crowd and is still frowning when he does not see the hero.

-

Link was not going to admit he had too many outfits, still staring down at the five different pair of earrings he was stuck between. One had been for the dinner, another had been for swimming. There was the one with the pearls and opals for swimming, and though they were nice they dangled too low and he wasn’t planning on swimming yet either. The sapphire ones were also nice, and Sidon even said they matched his eyes, but Link didn’t want his earrings to match his eyes, he wanted them to let Ganon know he could eat his gristle in combat.

Link sighed. Sidon had spoiled him.

Or maybe Ganon was right and he was incredibly vain when it came to to his outfits.

_ Maybe just the nice teal ones _ , he signed to himself, pacing back and forth in front of the bed that had his outfit. It was perfect, it had just been made in time for this exact moment, but the earrings were the only problem. Link shook his head to himself.  _ No, they don’t match. And I’ve already worn the teeth so far, it’d look like I wasn’t paying attention to what this celebration is all about. _

And he knew  _ exactly _ what this celebration was.

Outside the room he heard the sounds of battle, of blades clanking against silver and the loud gasp of the audience. He had time, for now.

Suddenly the sound of a splash was heard, and the crowd cheered the Gerudo Warrior’s name in awe.

The hero quickly picked up two sets of earrings to compare in the mirror.

-

“Is there  _ anyone _ in Zora’s Domain who can challenge me?” roared Ganon, arms held wide, waiting for someone to speak up against him.

The most skilled of the Royal Guard knelt to the side, several of them nursing cuts and bruises, a good number of them wet from being thrown into the lake. Ganon stood alone on the wooden platform, dry and undefeated.

A dozen murmurs whispered amongst the Zora, looking between each other and then at the Prince and where the Hylian Champion had gone. If no one was going to defend Sidon’s honor…

A loud, awful trumpet noise filled the air. It was terrible, the note cracking in on itself even when it was belted at the loudest frequency. Followed not even a moment later was hacking, and the sight of Link running to the front of the crowd and doubling over to cough took everyone’s attentions.

Ganon rolled his eyes.

Link held up a finger in the universal sign of ‘wait a minute’. He took a deep breath, wiping his bangs out of his face. In his free hand was a ram’s horn often used as an instrument, the kind you blow into and a beautiful noise plays. Ganon had no idea what Link did to the thing to make it produce that wretched sound it did but he’s thankful when the hero hands it off to someone else.

“I, Li _ Nk _ -” Link hacked again, voice cracking, like his balls just dropped for the first time. He ducks his red face and covers it as if he wasn’t in plain site nor the center of attention to the entire Domain. Ganon wished he had the Sheikah Slate, so he could take a picture of the disgrace.

After what looked like a silent self pep-talk, Link stands tall again and points a finger to the Gerudo man. Ganon notices that he changed his earrings. Again.

“I, Link, Hylian Champion, challenge you, Ganondorf Dragmire, in ceremonial duel.” Even when he was able to speak he never could raise his voice, but his tone was firm, resolute, and thus everybody listened to what he said.

“I, Ganondorf Dragmire, accept your challenge.”

“We fight for the Prince.”

“Yes, his honor is of utmost importance.” Along with impressing the king, but it seems this is primarily for Sidon. Link narrows his eyes, neither confirming nor denying what Ganon says as they both step up onto the plank and it’s pushed back away. The Zora are quiet. The Domain is quiet. Hyrule is quiet as the two warriors stare each other down.

Divine Beast Vah Ruta stands where she is in the lake, her large mechanical plated eye surveying the duel with impassivity. Below her, the lake is still.

Muzu speaks meekly, voice a trembling leaf, frightful of disrupting the stasis they’d all found themselves suspended upon. “Three strikes means defeat.” He smooths down the silk hanging from his neck, wondering if they even heard him.

Link stares up at Ganon, wide blue eyes vaster than all the oceans and skies, foretelling of a story trapped in a boy that is told through the ages of time. They’ve always been like this, Ganon thinks, always been the two points of a triangle that angles never met, bending and creaking and unable to connect through the polarizing force of their duties. Zelda was meant to save Hyrule, Link was meant to fight him, and Ganon was meant to… 

“Hyaah!” The boy, no, man, launches himself at Ganon with ferocity, a golden arrow shooting for him, the master sword held high in his hands that were born to fit it. He’s fast, and Ganon has to duck out of the way, losing a few strands of hair as the hero lands featherlight behind him, already pivoting to chase skin with the edge of his blade.

Ganon huffs, tightening his grip on his scimitars. He bashes the sword off its trajectory, intent to use the opening to get a slice in, but Link is quicker, wilier. He gives a smirk before leaning beneath the attack, twisting and spinning back to his original place with sword at the ready. The glint of battle roars and Ganon forgets about his destiny and anything else.

Their blades clang against each other so hard and fast there are nothing but whirling sparks around them, both parties moving back and forth, trying to get a lead over the other through sheer determination. The flimsy board beneath them tilts closer and closer beneath the water, chains creaking and splashing so hard Ganon is sure they’re both going to end up wet even if no one is tossed overboard.

Ganon seizes his chance when he thrusts one of his scimitars out, forcing Link low and then kicking out his legs, causing him to stumble backwards on the waterlogged platform, tipping backwards into the lake-

Ganon grits his teeth, feeling the sting of a sword digging into his forearm.

The Zora around them all whisper, watching as the hero huffs from his position horizontal to the water’s surface, braid nearly breaking the surface tension, holding himself upright by the death grip he has around the scimitar. In his other hand, the master sword, that had caused Ganon to bleed.

“O-one point to each,” coughs Muzu. Behind him the king watches with rapt fascination, and to his side the prince is holding his breath. “Grabbing hold of the other’s weapon helped you from falling into the lake, but it still counts.”

Link pulls himself upright, letting go of the blade and wiping the blood on his leg. He then gives Muzu a bloody thumbs up, grinning before looking back to Ganon, eyebrows raised.

“So be it,” Ganon grunts. “Let’s get back to the duel.” He doesn’t bother washing the blood off of his scimitar. There will be more on it sooner than later.

Now it is Link on the defensive, stance lowered and shoulders squared. The cut on his palm is deep and it likely hurts but he doesn’t let any of it show on his face. He lets adrenaline keep his head up, like it’s done before to push him forward to this very moment. Ganon takes a step forward and they exchange more blows, trying to force the other off, the platform too small to hold up between souls that have rend mountains in their never ending battle.

It gives up on them when Ganon elbows Link away from him, the Hylian driving his sword into the wood to keep ahold and in turn causing the fragile slab to splinter, tearing apart as it breaks and separates. Both Link and Ganon pause as they float away from each other, the chains miraculously still attached to their respective new board though now there was even less room available.

Muzu opens his wide mouth, perhaps to call it a tie, which was unacceptable in Ganon’s opinion, but then Sidon yells out.

“It’s not over just because of some driftwood! Keep fighting until someone wins!” He gives another flex, grinning wide and bright as Vah Ruta overhead roars in agreement.

The towering beast lifts her trunk as she sinks into the reservoir, spraying water above that is frozen from her vents. She shoots out mist that freezes the surface, creating an impromptu battlefield that would withstand any blow dealt upon it. The crowd watches as the ice creeps out to the docks, the broken platform and their chains stuck in place. 

Link’s eyes widen, turning to Sidon who appears equally loss for words, but he then smiles as he steps off of his platform to the ice.

He shivers, hopping in place. “Cold,” he says, turning to Ganon. “Get over here so you can lose.”

The Gerudo raises a brow, tempted to refuse even if it was a childish response. “You heard him, hero. We keep fighting until someone wins.”

“I’m going to win.”

“Oh ho, I wonder what others will say when they find you’re not as humble as you look.”

“Compared to you? Me.” Link pointed to himself, fluttering his eyelashes once more. “Humble.”

Ganon raised his scimitars and rushed for him.

With a large battlefield their fight got even more intense, allowing them to sweep past each other, to fly across the vast frozen expanse of the reservoir. It reminded Ganon of eagles, how they’d grasp talons and spiral towards the earth together, a dance of death that either had two winners or two losers.

Ganon was strong, yes, being the spirit of power, but he was up against an unbreakable force. Link dodged or parried every strike, running around Ganon like a sprite on the wind, unable to be pinned down. Ganon couldn’t even tire him out as Link showed no sign of slowing down, his teeth bared as he continued to try and find an opening in the Gerudo’s defenses. Ganon would step left and Link would step right before spiralling around to his back, forcing Ganon to turn on his heel and intercept the blade aimed at his midsection. Link’s face would be impassive, already flitting to the next attack, so much strength in such a small body Ganon fully understands how a single man had stopped him.

He bares his fangs, roaring, as he slams his scimitars down on where Link’s neck would be.

Link isn’t there though, too fast, too lithe, but Ganon does feel his knuckles slam into the metre-thick skin of the ice and shatter it beneath him like a twig. Crackling spiderwebs lurch out from beneath him and the ice hisses but does not give.

The hero twirls behind him and this time Ganon feels him, allowing him the momentous second needed to slam his arm into the hero. Not his blade, his arm, but the curved sword follows after like the crescendo of a song, scoring a long slash across Link’s shoulder that flings him over twenty feet away and skidding across the ice.

There’s a cry from the Zora when Link fails to move from his spot. A streak of red trails behind him like the burning tail of a comet, but Ganon doesn’t care as he charges over, for he’s one point away from winning this.

Link springs up before Ganon can be upon him, rolling and throwing his sword up between them, being pushed further across the ice and gritting his teeth when it scrapes his skin raw. He races on all-fours, Ganon not giving him the time or space to get back up, and he’s forced to skitter and crawl across the ice, digging his blunt fingernails into the cracks.

Ganon turns manic, throwing his entire weight down with every swing, chopping through the ground and threatening to tear this new battlefield apart. He can hear Vah Ruta underneath, the vibration of her moans echoing into him as she witnesses this battle. She shall witness his triumph.

_ Splash-! _

The Gerudo warrior pauses as Link disappears completely, his small form swallowed up by the water now that Ganon’s cut an entire section away. He squints, towering over the hole while he waits for the Hylian to surface.

Muzu looks likes he has no idea what to even do anymore, wringing his silken cravat so hard it’s frays at the ends, the poor geezer biting at his expansive lower lip in wide-eyed suspense.

“Sh-should I call it?” he wonders aloud.

Ganon shakes his head, continuing to watch the pit. “He only has two strikes.”

The Zora are helpless as seconds stretch on, the Hero of Hyrule stuck beneath the reservoir with several feet of ice trapping him below in subzero temperatures. The prince is clutching so hard at the arms of his chair his sheer strength has caused the ends to crumble, sharp talons digging into the ruined stone, his expression pinched and nervous.

Ganon feels it first, a blade coiling upwards that nicks him on the chin before he can get away, Link throwing himself bodily out of the hole and back onto both feet. He’s soaked with crystals already forming on his skin, breathing out heavy mist while his teeth clatter together.

“Two hits each,” he stutters, and aside from the few scrapes and cuts he is still able to fight. Worse has happened to him, and he’s still been able to fight.

Ganon surges at him and Link meets him halfway, returning to their dangerous dance though now it lacks the finesse from before. Ganon is tiring and Link is slowed from the cold, their strikes meeting with more bark than bite, now trying to just overpower the other and catch blood. Never has had an opponent last this long, not even the lynels would have the stamina to keep this up. It’s been thirty minutes and their sweat has begun to freeze to their skin, their feet scratched raw from the ice that threatens to claw into them.

It’s dark as well, though Ganon would have forgotten due to all of the luminous stones surrounding them. He can’t tell how long they’ve been fighting, from the first strike to even his first steps into the Domain that feels long past even though it was just this morning.

His scimitar shoots past Link’s head and he feels his heart clench, dropping when his blade misses the Hylian’s ear by centimeters, severing one of the hooked fangs instead that falls to the ice. No blood though, so it doesn’t count.

Link sends him a glare for ruining his jewelry.

“Bastard,” he seethes. “Gift.”

All Link gets is a huff as Ganon raises his other scimitar.

Ganon presses forward, finally whittling away at Link’s stamina as the cold and fatigue set in past the adrenaline. He can see it too, in Link’s eyes, the way they sharpen with his impending fall. His slim, calloused hands hold the master sword between them but he can now only weather the blows, keeping Ganon at bay while unable to strike without opening himself up. Ganon takes a step forward while Link inches back, but then his foot steps on the tooth and it skids out from under him.

The Gerudo shoots forward, swords held out like a pair of scissors aimed straight at the Hylian’s throat-

He’s won-!

He-

He’s-

Ganon can’t stop the grimace on his face as he looks down at Link’s weary grin.

Link was flat on his back, his legs dropped out beneath him and letting the scimitars lodge into the ice around his vulnerable neck, close but no line of crimson. Above, looming over him, was Ganon, feeling the master sword pulled up into his stomach, a small bead of blood falling to the call of gravity and dropping to the icy floor below.

Third strike.

“The Hero of Hyrule is the victor!” Muzu calls, throwing his hands up while the rest of the Zora scream and shout. Vah Ruta gives her own bellowing cry, stomping her feet below that threaten to shatter all the ice and throw the two competitors off.

Ganon pulls his scimitars back and helps Link up, mostly by grabbing the man by the shoulder and hauling up him so his feet are back on the ground. He grins even though his lips are blue and his teeth clatter, giving Ganon a thumbs up before a red blur swoops by.

The prince holds Link up high, his eyes shining bright as he speaks a mile a minute.

“Oh, Link, I knew you could do it! You had me so, so very worried my dearest, most sincere friend, when you dropped so suddenly like that! It had both my hearts nearly jump out of my chest, but knowing you did that to bait Ganon forward was so cunning and brave of you! You’ve won me over from the beginning but I’m falling in love with you more and more by the second!” He crushes the Hylian to his chest, Link only able to give a happy wheeze while his arms flail trying to find purchase and wrap around Sidon’s sides.

Ganon blinks, feeling as if something just clicked but he wasn’t sure how.

“You two are together?” he can’t help but ask, trying to imagine how the prince of the Zora and the scruffy stray known as Link had found any sort of affection for each other.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Now it’s Sidon’s turn to blink, releasing Link by a fraction to look at the Gerudo. “That’s the whole reason for this celebration in the first place! I thought Link had told you.”

Ganon furrows his brow as he levels his glare to the Hylian that has suddenly found one of Sidon’s fins rather entertaining.

“The challenges were all ceremonial, since Link is not a Zora. He insisted on it, wanting to partake in the culture,” elaborated Sidon, none the wiser to the hole Ganon was burning through the hero’s skull. “The only one that was official was the duels, since if any party did not accept our union they were able to come forth to challenge my suitor. If you had won you would have called our marriage off then and there, but I’m glad you fought with all of your heart! You are truly the greatest Gerudo warrior!”

Ganon wasn’t sure if he was glad he lost or not now, eyes narrowed to slits as he watched more Zora swim over, hoisting Link up with praise while others congratulated Ganon on showing them the most spectacular duel they’ve ever seen.

Soon they’re all escorted off, Ganon and Link allowed to take a dip in the healing springs while the Zora get Vah Ruta to melt the ice and prepare for the last part of the celebration.

-

Ganon finds his hair in even more braids courtesy of the Zora children. His long flaming tresses become a canvas for seashells and every type of flower available, all weaved together by sloppy braids of varying sizes. He thanks them and makes his way back out.

On the way he stops, hearing a familiar voice from a opened door.

He doesn’t linger, for what he hears and sees confirm the missing puzzle piece for him. He doesn’t need to know  _ that _ side of Link, and he hurries along to mingle with the other awaiting Zora to rid himself of red scales and wanton moans.

Looking back, it doesn’t surprise Ganon. In fact he feels he knew from the very beginning but did not bother reading in to the subtle touches and meaningful looks, of the way Link seemed to literally wear Sidon like a prize while the prince is always at the Hylian’s side. Link had certainly talked about Zora Domain the most out of all the places he’s been, saying he went back frequently as the Zora were the first to welcome him upon his revival and how much Sidon had supported him throughout the entire ordeal.

Ganon has to shield his eyes when the duo finally step out. No one is fooled by Sidon’s skewed necklace nor Link’s messy hair and swollen lips, but everyone smiles and welcomes them with congratulations and well wishes.

Neither Link nor Sidon are seen away from each other, so it comes as a shock when Ganon, who had contented himself to standing to the side and watching the sun rise on the new dawn, is greeted with a wave by Link. He has a new shining tooth attached to his ear, possibly to replace the one Ganon had broken.

“You really could have saved everyone a lot of confusion by just telling me in the first place.” Ganon folds his arms, letting his ire be known.

“You were having fun, didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“And how would telling me this was a celebration for your engagement going to make me uncomfortable?”

Link could only shrug in response, a smile giving away his real intentions. He wanted to screw with Ganon and he got away with it. “You still had fun,” is his only defense, a statement Ganon has to grunt and accept, because it’s true.

He did have fun.

He can’t fight the grin itching to pull at his lips, and Link must find it infectious as he also gives a beaming smile. Lifting up his arms, hands making grabby motions to the Gerudo, Link says cheekily, “Engagement present. Give.”

Whatever good cheer dissolves within Ganon, staring down at Link like he was an insect or a three-legged toad. The sheer gall that Link had, to first deny telling Ganon about his engagement and then demanding a gift when he obviously didn’t have one. It was astounding. It was so very Link.

Ganon grins wide, showing off every white tooth in his mouth.

“Ah yes, I have just the thing,” he says, words sugary sweet as Link blinks, perhaps surprised that Ganon wasn’t caught off guard for once. Ganon continues to give an ear-splitting smile, feeling every muscle in his face protest. His shadow looms over the Hylian as his eyes burn into the small man’s skull. “Here, you deserve this.”

Without much fanfare, Ganon wraps an arm around Link’s tiny midsection and hurls him as far as he can.

He doesn’t feel better until he hears the loud splash of the Hero of Hyrule getting dunked.

Ganon grins and wonders if he’ll be invited to the wedding.


End file.
